¿Relación Prohibida?
by Sakari1495
Summary: Ella vive con él, sus sentimientos ella ya no puede ignorar, ¿es un amor imposible?... Un accidente hará que ambos dejen fluir sus sentimientos... *lemon*


**Hola xD de antemano les agradezco por leerme, es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Yu Gi Oh 5D's**

**No les quito más su tiempo, así que…**

**¡A LEER SE HA DICHO!**

* * *

**¿Relación prohibida?**

_*No logro comprender… ¿por qué siempre él está en mis pensamientos? La primera vez que lo vi con su simple mirada me logro cautivar desde ese momento han transcurrido 12 años*_ - pensaba una chica de cabellos rojizos que miraba a través de la ventana, sus ojos no se apartaban de un joven que se hallaba en el jardín– _*Yusei Fudo… es el hombre que me cautivo con su mirar, él quedo huérfano a los 8 años sus padres tenían una gran amistad con los míos; así que, como señal de esa amistad mis padres aceptaron criar a Yusei como suyo, el cual desde ese momento sería como mi "hermano"... pero, yo no puedo verlo de esa manera, porque en el fondo yo estoy… *- _fue sacada de sus profundos pensamientos

Aki, ya nos vamos, regresamos en unos días cariño… - escuchó detrás de su puerta

Claro padre, suerte en tu viaje… - respondió alegremente, al escuchar que los pasos de su padre se alejaban de su puerta, regresó su mirada a donde estaba anteriormente – enamorada… -susurró

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, y aquella mujer portadora de unos ojos almendrados, bajo para servirse algo de comer. Cuando entro a la cocina se topó con el oji zafiro quien ya se estaba sirviendo.

¿Quieres que te sirva, Aki?... – pregunto amablemente

No te preocupes, yo me sirvo, gracias Yusei – sonrió nerviosa, mientras tomaba un plato

De acuerdo… - le sonrió

Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa, mientras probaban bocado charlaban un poco para matar el tiempo y que el silencio no abrumara su deliciosa cena.

Por cierto Yusei, ¿Cuándo traerás a alguna novia?...- le dio un sorbo a su limonada divertida

¿Novia?, bien sabes que no tengo, así que seguirás esperando… - respondió de igual forma

Eres difícil de molestar… - se cruzó de brazos, el zafiro soltó una leve risa

Tú trae novio a la casa y yo traeré una novia… - contesto – aunque dudo que eso llegue a pasar…

Tonto…- infló los cachetes, provocando que Yusei no parara de reír

Terminaron de cenar, Aki lavaba los platos mientras Yusei recogía lo demás.

Mi ojo… - dijo mientras con su brazo trataba de quitarse la molestia

¿Jabón en los ojos?... – preguntó Yusei

Sí… -

De manera inesperada se acercó a ella ayudándola, colocó sus manos en ambas mejillas del rostro de la pelirroja y con sus dedos empezó a remover los restos de jabón que se alojaban en sus orbes almendrados, cuando Akiza sintió el contacto no pudo evitar sonrojarse a tal acto del joven.

Debes ser más cuidadosa Aki… - decía mientras la auxiliaba

Ah-ah-ah… si, perdona... – tartamudeaba - _*Estando así de cerca, puedo percibir el aroma de Yusei, es demasiado embriagador… * _- sus pensamientos ahora la asechaban.

Yusei termino de remover aquel líquido, pero al momento de concluida la acción se quedó mirándola fijamente, sus manos seguían en la misma posición que al inicio; Akiza estaba inmóvil manteniendo la mirada hacia el joven, quien poco a poco fue acortando la poca distancia que los separaba, solo bastaron unos minutos para que Yusei rozara sus labios con los de ella; quien al poco tiempo se estremeció y no pudo evitar caer ante esos labios sabor a menta que tanto anhelaba probar desde hace años; por su parte el oji zafiro deseaba probar más, para él los labios que probaba eran tan suaves como los pétalos de una rosa, pero él quería explorar más, lamió un poco su labio inferior, ella comprendió que es lo que buscaba, abrió su boca dándole libre acceso a Yusei, quien no dudo en desaprovechar la oferta, tratando de adueñarse. La llevó hacia la pared, mientras colocaba sus brazos en los costados de la chica para impedir su escape, mientras que ella se colgaba del cuello de él, aunque no falto mucho para que a ambos se les acabara el aliento.

Yu-Yu-Yusei… - tartamudeaba con un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas

Lo-Lo siento… - se disculpaba mientras desviaba su mirada – me deje llevar… ya no me pude resistir… - sus pómulos estaban igual de rojos que los de ella – mejor me voy a mi habitación… - bajo sus brazos y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, pero sintió como lo abrazaban por detrás.

Creo que yo, también ya no me pude resistir… -

Aki, nosotros somos como… - lo interrumpió

Somos como hermanos, ¿eso ibas a decir?... tú lo has dicho, "como" pero no lo somos… yo estoy enamorada de ti, desde el momento en que nos presentaron, cuando te mire a los ojos, supe que tú eras alguien especial… - lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras derramaba una lágrima– trate de luchar en contra de este sentimiento, pero no pude lograrlo…

La joven sintió como las manos de su amado se posaban sobre las de ella.

Yo igual peleaba contra este sentimiento… - habló, provocando el asombro por parte de esta – desde que te vi, no pude evitar el no sentir calidez por ti… tu sonrisa, amabilidad, sencillez me sedujeron. Cada día trataba de pelear en contra de eso, pero me era imposible… - delicadamente retiro las manos de Akiza para quedar de frente y abrazarla – me enamoraste…

Akiza hundió su rostro en el pecho de Yusei

Tu igual me enamoraste Yusei… - se aferró a él – ¿sabes?, tu aroma es embriagador…

Los ojos de Yusei se abrieron de repente; rápidamente tendió a Akiza en el sofá y se posó arriba de ella, provocando el asombro por parte de esta, quien se quedó anonada debido a esa acción. No lo dudo y se adueñó nuevamente de esos labios tentadores de la joven, que por tantos años anheló y finalmente pudieron ser de él, por su parte ella le siguió, sus dedos se enredaban en los rebeldes cabellos azabache del joven. Los labios de Yusei se fueron alejando de la suave boca de su amada, para empezar a descender sobre su cuello, dejando suaves besos a su paso, sus manos empezaban a viajar por el delicado cuerpo de la misma causando su estremecer. Pronto las manos del oji zafiro empezaron a subir delicadamente su blusa despojándola de la misma.

La joven inmediatamente se cubrió con sus brazos mientras desviaba su mirada sonrojada, Yusei se acercó a su oído y le susurro.

No te apenes, eres igual de hermosa que una rosa floreciendo… - La joven lo miró sin palabras y poco a poco fue retirando sus brazos, Yusei empezó a desabotonar su camisa, pero sintió como Akiza lo jaló para besarlo mientras ella desabotonada la camisa y la retiraba dejando al descubierto su bien trabajado torso que no dudo en empezar a acariciar, provocando leves gemidos de parte de él.

Siguió su labor, la besaba con pasión, sus manos jugaban con sus pechos pero ese sujetador le molestaba, así que con un movimiento rápido se deshizo de él y empezó a lamerlos formando círculos alrededor de sus pezones y mordiéndolos delicadamente, mientras jugaba con uno acariciaba el otro, provocando gemidos de placer a Akiza, los cuales hacían a Yusei excitarse cada vez más, llevó su mano derecha a la falda de la pelirroja, se percató que estaba mojada así que empezó a formar círculos en sus bragas para ir preparándola.

Empezó a despojarla de su falda, al hacerlo regresó a besarla, ella empezó a desabrochar el cinturón de Yusei, quien se sorprendió al ver como ella también tomaba la iniciativa, lo ayudo a quitarse los pantalones dejándolo solamente en bóxer. Yusei le retiro las bragas a su rosa, e introdujo dos dedos formando círculos en el interior, Akiza no pudo evitar gemir al sentirlo que empezó a mover un poco sus caderas.

Yu-Yusei… - gritaba su nombre

¿Te gusta mi rosa?... – su voz sonaba seductora

Retiro sus dedos y empezó a acariciar los muslos de la pelirroja, ella sintió algo entre sus piernas Yusei ya estaba muy excitado, ya sabía lo que iba a venir, así que llevo sus manos al bóxer de Yusei para despojarlo de la misma, pero las manos del joven la detuvieron.

Akiza, no sé si sea lo correcto… - decía algo agitado – podrían haber consecuencias, sabes a lo que me refiero… tu podrías quedar… - fue callado por el beso de la joven

Correré el riesgo… - respondió mientras lo besaba nuevamente

De acuerdo… - susurró mientras le sonreía

Akiza lo ayudo a despojarlo de su última prenda, mientras que él se colocó entre las piernas de la joven.

Rodea mi cadera con tus piernas… -

Está bien… - acató la orden

Te dolerá un poco al inicio, pero trata de relajarte… - le dijo con calidez a lo que Akiza asintió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Acto seguido la penetro, la joven soltó un leve grito de dolor el cual fue callado por un beso de Yusei, se aferró con fuerza a la espalda del oji zafiro. Poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo, el rostro de Akiza le indicaban a Yusei que su cuerpo ya lo había aceptado acto seguido empezó a moverse, las caderas de la joven se acoplaban al ritmo con cada embestida que le provocaba su amado, nunca había pensado que llegaría a tener un momento como ese con Yusei, que él la proclamaría como suya.

Yu-Yusei… - gemía su nombre mientras clavaba sus uñas en la perfecta espalda del joven

Cada vez que ella pronunciaba su nombre lo excitaba aún más, provocando que cada embestida fuera más fuerte que la otra, provocando un enorme placer a la pelirroja que no podía parar de emitir gemidos dedicados a él. El clímax no tardaba en llegar, Yusei entrelazo su mano con la de Aki, para así poder terminar juntos.

El oji zafiro cayó en el pecho de la oji almendra con su respiración agitada, había agotado toda su energía, ella por su parte lo abrazo. Esperaron por un momento hasta que su respiración y latidos se tranquilizasen. El joven se puso de pie mientras tomaba a Akiza entre sus brazos, se dirigió a su habitación, y la recostó a su lado.

Creo que me excedí un poco… - decía mientras la abrazaba

No importa… - le dio un suave beso en los labios – me gusta que seas así…

Te amo Aki… - la miró fijamente

Yo también te amo Yusei… siempre te amaré… - se acurruco en su pecho quedando completamente dormida.

* * *

**Al fin mi primer fic de YuseixAki terminado! xD me siento feliz!**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado ^^ y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo.**

**Bye!**

**Sakari-san**

**DEJE SU REVIEW, AMENAZA, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO…. Amo esta pareja *-*….**


End file.
